The wrong bed
by Mizuki 23
Summary: This is a drabble about Alan and Walden. When Alan finds Walden in his bed, it changes something.. Though he is not sure yet what, when he approaches his bed. Alan/Walden; WARNING: Shounen-ai; Rated T for slight swearing (just to be safe); EDITED


This has been on my mind ever since that new (in Germany anyway; on 3rd of March 2015) episode came out. And it just demanded to be written and published.. especially because it changed my view on the pairing Alan and Walden. Dare I say forever (probably because I stopped watching Two and a Half men after Walden was introduced because I didn't like the fact the Kutcher had to replace Sheen or his character.. so that episode changed my view on both that replacement and the pairing thing), but I think I'm babbling.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the franchise and I don't make any money out of this.. they are already doing that ^-^

**Warning**: This contains slight yaoi or rather shounen-ai (boys-love/BL). Don't like, don't read.

**Pairing**: Alan/Walden

Idea derived from episode 3, season 12 ('Glamping in a Yurt' or german "Das Traumpaar"), if anyone is curious.

* * *

As Walden leant in, mumbling sweet nothings, Alan was shell shocked. He just couldn't move for the life of him. Probably because Walden held him firmly in place. Or maybe not. Who knew? He certainly didn't. And then lips were on his, moving and wet. He had never been kissed like this before. It was different than kissing women, very different in a way that he couldn't define. It wasn't as if it was rough and passionate (how could that even be?). It was soft and sweet as though Walden tried to either enjoy it as much as he could or imagined he kissed a woman. But nevertheless he was doing it. Kissing back he meant. When did that happen? And then – as suddenly as the kiss started, Walden drew way. Alan said something about good acting skills and couldn't believe what had just happened. Walden stood up immediately and nearly ran out of the room. Alan still sat in the same spot on the couch when Walden was long gone. In that same position. It bordered a miracle that he hadn't fallen over so far. Slowly comprehension trickled into his befuddled brain. He had just kissed and been kissed by Walden. To make that farce look more believable. Though how kissing alone at home would accomplish that wasn't that clear, at least in his mind. It was really hard to comprehend that Walden would go that far just to be able to adopt a child. There really should have been another way to achieve his goal rather than making him confused. But Walden choose that way and it was beginning to get to Alan. The kiss replayed itself over and over again in his head and it was getting dark outside though he didn't seem to notice. He sat there still like a statute for hours and hours simply too stunned to do anything. It probably shouldn't have been as surprising as it was considering that this was Walden they were talking about. He _always_ had stupid ideas. It was in his nature. It just never occurred to Alan that Walden would go that far, _seriously_ never. But he had and Alan had to deal with it. Slowly exhaustion took over him and he drifted out of consciousness.

Sometime later he woke up with a throughout sore body and realized that he must have fallen asleep on the couch. It was still dark outside and the clock revealed that it was only 1 am. Sighing he made his way into his room. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he opened his door. Then he stood at the threshold and stared at his bed. Something wasn't right here. Something _definitely_ wasn't right. He rubbed over his eyes again and looked a second time. No hallucination. Why was someone on his bed? Lyndsey couldn't be here. She would have woken him up, if she had decided to show up – an event even more unlikely than this being Jack. With him being with the army and all, that was highly unlikely. And because he would not have shown up in Alan's bed of all places. He looked more closely and went stiff once more that evening. Oh hell, screw this. A new energy surged through his body and made him act for the first time that evening. Really act. It nearly felt deliberating.

"Walden. Walden! This is my bed. Go sleep in yours." Walden didn't react. At all. "Walden! WALDEN!" Alan nearly screamed. That got Walden's attention. Suddenly he was sitting upright. "`M `wake, Ally-bear. `M awake." he mumbled sleep drunken. - "Good. Now get _out_ of my bed!" Alan said with this little panicky voice of his that always came out when something wasn't going the way he expected it to. Which would imply always, but right now he was extra desperate. So his vocal changes were more than justified, at least in his opinion. Not that Walden would notice anyway. "_Whyy-yyy_? I wanna stay here." Walden whined, obviously still half asleep. - "But this is my bed. You said I could stay here. If you don't leave my bed, I'll go upstairs and sleep in yours. Your choice." Alan said. No response whatsoever from Walden. He sighed.

But before he could turn around and make his way to the other ones bed though, said man grabbed him abruptly and yanked Alan toward him. He pulled him under the blanket with him which was a task he didn't quite manage and snuggled up to him. Alan overcame the shock of being snuggled up to by a man – Walden no less – faster this time than with the kiss and tried to escape. "Walden. Walden! I'm not Zoey. Let me go!" But Walden just mumbled "Wanna be more authentic tomorrow." Before he fell asleep he planted a kiss on Alan's cheek and was instantly out of it. Alan was half under him and tried in vain to move him off of him. Slowly sleepiness creeped up to him and he just gave up. He pulled the blanket over his still exposed body parts and soon fell asleep, too.

* * *

The next morning Walden woke up feeling something warm and soft under him. Shortly confused he suddenly lit up – did Zoey come back? He slowly opened his eyes expecting to see long brown hair, but was instead being presented with a short mop of dark brown hair. For a moment he didn't understand what that must mean. Then it suddenly hit him. He knew that mop. It belonged to someone familiar, very familiar. After that he realized that he was half lying on the person this hair belonged to. Abruptly he tried to get away but the blanket decided just then that his legs were _most_ desirable and didn't let go. As he continued to struggle, the someone underneath him began waking up. Becoming even more panicked and with that sudden adrenaline surge he _finally_ made it out of his bed and promptly landed on his bum. Cursing mildly and rubbing his back he proceeded to stand up just to meet the startled and confused eyes of one Alan Harper.

Walden stared right back and couldn't move a muscle. "What are you doing on the floor?" Alan asked. Walden panicked. Again. And when Walden panics, never expect something intelligent from him. Ever. "I fell." he pressed out. Though this time it was intelligent - or honest? He didn't know. Then he heard Alan chuckle. "And why were you in my bed in the first place?" – "That's my bed!" Walden said. Alan's eyebrow rose and he said. "Are you sure? Because when I came in here yesterday, it was _you_ lying on _my _bed. And then _you_ pulled _me_ in with _you_ and wouldn't let go." Walden was shocked. He gaped and then looked around. It really did not look like his room at all. He gulped. How indeed did he land here? He had been on his way to his room.. and then he fell asleep on some bed. Alan's, it seemed. How the hell did that happen? Alan still looked at him. Expecting an answer. Walden blurted: "I can sleep wherever I want. This is my house!" Now it was Alan's turn to gap. "I would have let you sleep here but you were very insistent on holding me here."

"That was – that was so we would look more authentic today. I mean, what could she throw at us when we've slept in one bed together?" Alan looked unconvinced. Hell, how would he get out of this one? There certainly was no other way then fleeing and avoiding Alan until he forgot. Or until he believed him and let him at that. Yeah, right, since when was Alan someone who forgot easily? Though before he could even attempt to flee, Alan moved out of his bed and stood up. Walden froze for reasons unknown to him. Slowly Alan walked up to him. As he neared Walden, the later stepped back a little. Before he could say something, though, lips covered his and insistently kissed him. Walden reacted instantly. Though differently then he first thought he would. Instead of _pushing _back, he _kissed_ back. And dammit, when it didn't feel good.

Sometime later, more time than Walden ever thought he could kiss a guy and was now proven wrong, Alan slowly withdrew and said breathlessly: "Okay, now we're quit." – "Quit? Why quit? For what? What the hell are you talking about?" Walden asked dumbfounded.

Alan grinned mischievously. "For yesterday." And with that he walked away towards the kitchen to make himself a well-deserved breakfast. He had turned the tables around, something that had never happened before in his life, and he would enjoy the feeling for however short it would last _while_ it lasted.

End

* * *

Edit: Thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, faved and followed this story! It made me really happy ^-^


End file.
